Fred and Lily
by Danny2005
Summary: First loves, fights, and good friendships erupt when an American starts hogwarts.Mainly about Fred and Lily(American NOT Harry's mom).I want you to read this.I want to know if I'm a good writer!!Please,read and review. I will not upload until 10 reviews!!


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Lily Black.  
  
A/N: The sentences written in italics throughout the story are thoughts!  
  
Fred and Lily  
  
"Hullo. How you doin'?" said a cheerful Fred to Lee Jordan as he stepped on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm all right; I spose. And you? Oy, where's ol' Georgey boy?"  
  
"Well, I'm okay, and he's putting his trunk into the storage compar.."  
  
He was cut off by a girl walking by their compartment, "Whoa! Who's that girl?"  
  
"I dunno," said George who had slipped in unheard.  
  
"Me either," said a shocked Lee.  
  
"Hello..Hello there?" the girl said in a strange accent, "Are you all slow or something?"  
  
"Oh, hel…hello," stammered Fred not knowing what to say, "I'm Fred…Fred Weasley, and you are?"  
  
"G'mornin'…uh…Fred. I'm Lily. I was wonderin' if this compartment isn't full, could I sit here?" she asked blushing pink.  
  
"Su…sure. We don't mind; do we guys. Do we guys?!" he said elbowing Lee in the side and smiling nervously.  
  
"Uh.. yah,sure! Why not?" said Lee as he snapped out of the trance he was in.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. I'm glad I found people who would talk to me. I haven't really talked to anyone since I came to England from America," Lily said relieved and sitting down next to George who had fallen asleep now that the train was moving.  
  
"Well, what year are?" asked Fred from the other side of George.  
  
"I'm going into my sixth. You?"  
  
"Seventh here," he said looking around George to peer at her, "Oy, George. Move your bum so I can actually see the person I am conversing with."  
  
"Huh…wha?"yawned George.  
  
"Move ya lump!" ordered the other twin demandingly.  
  
"Oh, good Lord. I just now noticed that there's two of you, Fred," said Lily laughing while Fred and George switched seats.  
  
"That's okay. Don't worry. That's me brother, George. To tell you a little secret, I think I'm a bit smarter up here," he said poking his head with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Stop showin' off, brother of mine!" spat turning away from their voices.  
  
"Sounds like you guys have a lot of brotherly love. I'll bet you two never stop being funny."  
  
"Well, we are the biggest pranksters at school, and we do want to open a joke shop after we graduate if that helps any," said he beaming.  
  
"Well, that explains it," she replied.  
  
"He's so cute and funny so maybe we could…nah! He wouldn't go out with a half American, half Brit. Would he? Hopefully! Ahhh!"  
  
"What's on your mind?" Fred asked puzzled after a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh, nothing…nothing a' tall," replied Lily startled.  
  
"D'you know what house you are in yet?" he asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Not a clue," she answered relieved, "What are houses any way?"  
  
"Oh well, at Hogwarts you're placed into one of four houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and finally Slytherin. You get sorted into one of these houses at the sorting ceremony in the Great Hall tonight by the Sorting Hat," he answered, "I, myself, am in Gryffindor. I also have a spot on the house Quidditch team as a beater."  
  
"Really, a beater! Huh?" she asked her eyes getting wide, "I was a beater back home in America. Won lots of awards, too. Oh, I'm sorry. I am just a little homesick that's all. I don't mean to brag."  
  
" It's all right. I understand. Yeh, our team's pretty good, too, since Potter's the captain this year."  
  
A look of disbelief spread across her face.  
  
"It's true. I swear!" he replied throwing up his hands.  
  
By this time, Lee had also fallen asleep, and they were passing darkening trees as night fell upon them. The two chatted for a while longer; then silence set in, and Lily fell asleep with her head on Fred's shoulder. (accidentally)*C'mon the train hit a bump! No romance yet only various thoughts of it* (Fred) Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?! Would I ever be lucky enough to …no I don't think so. Just be her friend you blubbering idiot! You know you don't have a chance; Harry or Ron'll have her in a second.  
  
*The beginning of something other than friendship*  
  
When the train began to slow, Lily sat up and yawned sleepily. She smiled at her very comfortable pillow silently thanking him.  
  
"Did you sleep well? I know I did, but only for a very few moments."  
  
"Very well. Thank you," she replied smiling.  
  
They were bustled out of the train, but before Lily left, she purposely left a quill on Fred's newly acquired backpack. Lily and Fred were separated until later that evening when she sorted into Gryffindor. *I wonder how? More with the Sorting Hat in later chapters*  
  
"Lily! Over here," called an excited, but familiar voice.  
  
"Oh, hello again, Fred."  
  
"Next to me," he motioning her to sit, "Ahh, we meet again. How is it that you just so happen to make into my house?"  
  
"I dunno," she said blushing.  
  
"Fred has a girlfriend," was heard being chanted from Fred's other side repeatedly.  
  
"Uhh…sorry, bout them," said he glancing towards George nervously.  
  
"It's okay," replied Lily getting redder and looking from her feet to Fred.  
  
1 *AFTER the FEAST*  
  
"Ugh…Fred, could you uhh… please show me to the dormitories and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, since you probably don't know where it is. We don't want you wandering around at all hours of the night; do we?" he joked.  
  
"No, I s'pose not."  
  
Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the giant doors. Everyone else was already flooding out into the hall and to the usual path. Fred and lily finally got in the hall. He led her away from the crowd on the stairs to a darkened corridor and up another flight of cement stairs. *No kissing action yet. Don't even think about it! Hold on a tick*  
  
"Fred, where are we going?"  
  
Lily was excited yet scared.  
  
"To the dorms, of course," he replied smiling evilly.  
  
"Whatever you say. You're the leader."  
  
They stopped to catch their breath, and when they rounded the next corner, Lily saw a portrait of a plump lady in a pink ball gown dozing off. Fred simply walked up to her, and said, "Rimio Jaketluos"  
  
"Oh, hello," she said eyeing Lily as the portrait swung open to reveal a room with several soft chairs and a warm fireplace.  
  
"This," Fred said, "is the Gryffindor Common Room. We come in here to relax, study, and be with friends. The dorms are up those stairs. Girls dorms to the right and boys to the left."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Lily replied walking into the welcoming place.  
  
"No problem a' tall," he said smiling, "D'you want to play me a game of wizard's chess 'fore you go to bed?"  
  
"All righ' then. Sit down."  
  
After they finished their game, lily bid Fred good night and walked up the stairs to the door on the right that said in gold letters Sixth Years.  
  
"I wonder if anything is going to happen between us. I'm really nervous about tomorrow. What will everyone think of an American in his or her school?  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Fred ran up to her panting.  
  
"Uhh…you left this on the train last night. I thought you might need it."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Yeh, I might need it since my first class is History of Magic.  
  
"What a coincidence. That's my first class, too!" he said with an excited sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
After that day, Lily and Fred spent a lot of time together. *Wait for it. Wait for it* the third week of term began as usual for Fred and Lily; until, one day when they were playfully punching and wrestling each other in the Common Room, which was almost empty, Fred pushed Lily up against the wall with her hands pinned. They looked deep into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Lily became braver…Ahh, what the hell! Here goes!… and kissed Fred quickly on the lips. He stepped back, letting go of her hands; she then went to leave blushing terribly, but he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her more passionately this time. They parted and smiled again, but this time Fred spoke.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"S…same here!" stuttered lily, " I'll be off to bed now; it's getting late."  
  
"Yeh, me, too."  
  
Down at breakfast the next morning, both sat down in their usual spots, but did not speak. Suddenly, there was a great racket in that sounder through the Great Hall.  
  
"Mails here," people around them were saying while eating.  
  
A piece of parchment fell into Lily's lap. She quickly opened it avoiding Fred's beautiful green eyes and flaming red hair. She unrolled what seemed to be a short note. It read in the neatest handwriting this person could do.  
  
1.1 Lily  
  
I don't quite know what to say. You're so beautiful and my best friend. Would you please give me a chance to be more than a friend? I can picture us together for all time.  
  
Hopeful,  
  
Fred  
  
She looked at Fred, who was now as scarlet as his ink, with a slight smile, leaned over and kissed him upon the cheek.  
  
She whispered lovingly, "I've waited for this all my life. Yes, Fred, I will give you a chance… if you give me one."  
  
He smiled as though he had become the richest man in the world. As the days flew by both Fred and Lily acted normally except that lily would sometimes steal away in the early morning hours to *Shut up right now! Get your mind out of the f#$&in gutter* Fred's bed and sleep with him until they awakened. *I know more happened than that so keep imagining what you imagined before* Lily even made a new friend, Hermione, at her birthday celebration. Needless to say, both were caught for their "early morning steal always." 


End file.
